


A Dust of Snow

by RedTailed



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, Gen, and hot chocolate, i wanted to write something about that i guess, i was just so fucking happy because the world was so pretty, i was walking home yesterday and, it's not very good, just lots of snow, wow i fucking love snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailed/pseuds/RedTailed
Summary: Scar wanders around town in awe of the all the pretty snow on his way to deliver X some glass. Smthing short I just felt like writing because winter gets me into "that mood".
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Dust of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to that one robert frost poem, dust of snow. it's fantastic and it's my favorite robert frost poem.

Scar looked up at the sky with a childlike wonder. He knew that high above the ground soft, grey clouds covered the sky. Still, to his eye he saw something but an endless white that stretched as far as the horizon. All around him snow fell in big, lazy flakes. He breathed in the windless evening air, which was as sharp as ice, and let it go, watching his his breath condense in front of him. With an unstoppable grin he continued on his way to the shopping district. 

Normally, with the noted exception of TFC, every hermit preferred to get around by flying. Today though, Scar decided, was too perfect to not take in on the ground. He walked on the cobblestone path, fresh snow crunching under the rubber soles of his boots. On his way to his glass shop he ran into Joe, who was standing around stacks of snaking christmas lights. 

“Hey Scar!” Joe said, waving as he approached him. 

“Hello!” Scar replied, tipping his hat only half seriously. “Are these new?” He asked, picking up a string of rope lights and examining the fancy plastic casing. 

“In fact they are.” Joe said, fishing a remote out of his back pocket. “And if you stick it into that socket over there, it gets infinitely cooler.” 

“This one?” Scar asked hovering over an outlet on the side of the post office. 

“That’ll work!” Joe said as Scar nodded and stuck the plug into the socket. Suddenly, the plastic tube came to life with racing, yellow lights. 

“Whoa! Joe, where’d you get these?” Scar asked as he hurried back over to Joe. 

“Cub was working on implementing controllable lights onto his drones. He flew over the other day to drop these off.” Joe took off a mitten to click a button on the controller. The lights changed to a blinking red and green pattern, much to Scar’s amusement. “He told me he was inspired to design these but then realized he didn’t know what to use them for.” 

“You’ve got any ideas?” Scar asked.

“A few, I’m might be flying by the seat of my pants.” Joe admitted. “But I’m thinking of spelling out some words to really spark holiday cheer atop this post office. Something like “Happy holidays” or “Don’t fear the immortal old man that  _ will _ crawl into your house, he comes with gifts.”” Scar giggled and Joe smiled at his own dumb joke, clicking the button again. This time it was bright orange and blue. 

“I’ll leave you to your noble work then.” Scar said as he regained himself, saluting him. 

“I do my best. Bye!” Joe replied as Scar continued down the path to his glass shop. 

“Catch you later!” 

Scar headed out of his shop with three shulker boxes packed with glass, all of which when put in his backpack weighed only a few pounds. As he walked towards the central station he paused, a flash of grey feathers catching his attention. He peered into a nearby spruce tree and watched it’s branches shake down a dust of snow. 

“Hello there!” He called to the bird, reaching into his pocket for his bag of cat treats. A soft croaking came from the tree, followed by a series of piping squeaks. Scar gently tossed a cat treat near the tree, watching it sink an inch into the snow.

“No need to be scared. I’ve got a gift.”

Cautiously, a small grey jay jumped down from the tree into the snow. It hopped over to the treat and tucked it into its beak before disappearing, smart black eyes watching Scar the entire time. Scar smiled as he put his cat treats back into his pocket. 

Scar rode the minecart from the HRN central station to the modern one, watching the snow fall harder and the last of the evening light wean from the sky. He pulled his scarf up as he went downhill, wind whipping at his face. When he reached the Architech station he got off and locked the minecart into a holding area. He could really start to feel the cold crawl through his body now, and couldn't wait to get back home to cozy up with a good book. As got into other minecart, the rail dove underwater he was plunged in darkness. He sighed at the sudden relief from the wind. 

On it’s entrance to X’s base the cart slowed and Scar looked up to admire the looming, triangular base. 

“X!” He called as he got out of the station and stepped into the main room. “I’m here with your glass delivery!” His voice bounced off every wall, echoing through the prismarine pyramid. Scar heard a shuffle from a small room near X’s storage room and saw him hurry over. 

“Hello, Scar!”

“Hey.” Scar replied with a smile, already unloading the shulker boxes onto the floor. 

“You’ve got all three boxes filled?” X asked as he opened each one. 

“With only the best glass in the industry!” Scar said a hand on his waist. 

“Thanks for the personal delivery.” X replied as he handed him the payment. 

“It was no problem. It was a really nice day outside so I had a fantastic time wandering around town on my.” Scar told him. As X handed him the stack and a half of diamonds his lands lingered on Scar’s.   
“Oh wow, you’re hands are really chilly.” X remarked as he inspected Scar’s hands. 

“I’m alright, a little cold never bothered me too much.” Scar replied as he quickly pulled his them away from X. 

“If you insist.” X said, eyeing him with mild suspicion. “But if you decide to stop toughing it out, I could make you some hot chocolate.”

“Well, maybe I can take you up on that.” Scar said and X brightened up, leading him through his base and into his small kitchen. There was a cup of tea on a table surrounded by a sea of spreadsheets. On the far side a furnace flared with life, warming the whole room. After closing the door behind him Scar took off his coat and scarf, draping them over a chair. He sat down at the counter and watched X fill a small pot with milk and set it on the stove. 

In the dim light of X’s kitchen he spent the rest of the evening doodling in his notebook while sipping warm hot chocolate. X sat at the dining table to finish some paperwork, only occasionally breaking the silence to chat about the going ons of their friends. Scar couldn't help but let the growing feeling of warmth in his gut grow as he sketched out snow capped mountains, listening to X recount Stress’s “chicken escape” incident. Only when the feeling of childish comfort swell did he realize how much he’d missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave x's base a kitchen and a bedroom because he has to actually live in it in this universe lol.


End file.
